The Love Triangle
by WalkinInMyShoes
Summary: Cam has everything he needs in his life right now. Academics, Maya, Sports... Maya. But the day someone takes it too far, Cam is forced to make the ultimate choice. I own nothing of these characters, or Degrassi. CamXMaya, ZigXMany.
1. The Begining

It was just _first_ period. Maya could already feel the school wear and tear on her body. Of Course French had to be her first period.. She was so realived when the bell rang, giving her approxamietly 5 minutes to talk to her _boyfriend, Cam._ She still loved saying that sentence.

Cam was waiting at the door by the time she got up from her seat. "Qui-est?" He asked.

"Well," Maya said. "Testing out our new French words, are we?"

Cam and Maya shared smiles and laughs as they walked down the hall to theyre lockers. Maya quickly entered the combination to her locker, put her French books into its correct spot, and grabbing her English books. _Oh Joy._ By the time she turned around, Cam offering to walk her to her classroom. Maya nodded slowly, giving Cam her books. _That was a regular thing now. _She smiled.

They practiced theyre French all the way down to the Maya's English class. Maya wasnt paying much attention, but she could still comprehend all the words he threw at her. They were to busy chatting, they actually dident noticed they _passed_ the classroom. They backtracked theyre steps, and Cam gave Maya her books back. Before Cam left for his classroom, they shared a hug. They both smiled from ear to ear as they seperated. By the time Maya put one foot in the Classroom, the bell rang. She looked back. Cam was obviously going to be late, but he was already gone. She kept her smile as went to her seat, sighing as she sat down. She was ready to day-dream the whole period. Cam outranked English _anyday_.

* * *

Short, right? Ill continue making Chapters. You guys are luckey I dident leave you off on a cliff hanger. In return I want Replies! :)


	2. Much of the Same

Thanks guyz.

This chaper is all about some sxc bishes gettin up in eachother's grills. Enjoy xoxo.

* * *

English went by very slowly for Maya. First she was caught daydreaming, making the teacher give her a Packet for home. (Oh Joy) Then the second time, she was given a popquiz. But once the bell rang, everything was right again. She rushed out the door, ready to go to her locker and meet Cam.

"Boo!" Cam said immediatly when Maya walked out of the classroom door.

"Hey, you do know thats not what scares people anymore. Its more like: "I'm gonna eff you up" Maya tried to hide the fact that she did jump when Cam scared her.

"Ah nice cover up." They bothed smiled and started walking to theyre lockers. The minute she turned the cornor and saw Zig waiting for her at her locker, she turned around and cluched her fist. "Great.." She muttered just enough for Cam to hear her.

"What? Zig again?" Cam knew well enough the problems between Maya and Zig. Maya had asked Zig to help her in the pagent with her song for the talent portion of the pagent. After they absolutely awesome song, they ended up kissing.

"Yes, I'd rather be late than talk to him after what happened." Zig was dating Maya's best friend, and he kissed her too. Zig was a cheater.

"Fine, let me get your books. You have Algebra next, right?" Maya nodded, still not willing to turn the cornor to evem look at Zig.

She heard the noise of a locker opening. At the same time, not hearing screaming must have been a good sign. Unfourtunatly, a second later she heard a locker door get slammed into. There were people rushing to get out of the hall, and others to get into the hall. Maya knew what happened and forced herself to rush inbetween them.

"Stop!" She screamed. She looked at Cam's face. A bruse on his cheek and a slight bloody nose. She looked over at Zig. Head looked like it was ran over by a car. Maya tried to surpress a smile, but the smirk was evident on her face. The next thing she knew, a Teacher took her place as peace holder, and shoved them both into the closest classroom to lecture them.

Maya heard a few people sigh. The others were clapping. The screaming crowd dispersed slowly as the bell rang. Maya grabbed the books from the floor that Cam had dropped to defend himself. She was sure it was in defense.._ It had to be. Right?_


	3. Waiting, Laughter, Consequinecs

Okai Guyz. So thanks for the reviews, and all the faveorites. Just so you know, I'm open for all ideas. If I end up using it, I'll always give you credit. I really had to pull into my creative droors to do this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

It was 6th period, and still no sign of Cam. Each class they had together, he wasnt there. Every 5 minutes inbetween classes, he wasnt there. Maya checked her texts, She checked every classroom she went by. He wasnt there. Maya was getting agitated. Thoughts started pushing into her mind:_ ' Did he get suspended? ' ' Or worse.. Expelled '_ Others pushed into her mind, but she negelected them and pushed them right back out.

Many guys, expessialy the hockey team members checked in with her every time they saw her. "Heard from Cam yet?" The question was getting on her nerves. Every time she got the question, she just shook her head and walked away. Thank god, they respected that.

Cam then showed up at the middle of 7th period. She was so relived to see him walk through that door and sit down at his desk. To bad he was 3 rows away from her. They smiled back and forth, winking and lip-talking back and fourth. The teacher ended that quickly.

The rest of that period went by very slowly. She just ached to talk to Cam. The checked the clock. _11:05_.. The class ended at_ 11:15. _

11:06 - She looked at Cam twiddling his pencil in his hands.

11:08 - She checked the clock. Muttering bad words under her breath.

11:11 - She made the wish of the magic four one for a random fire drill.

11:13 - She looked at the clock, then Cam. Then the clock again.

11:15 - Bell rings.

Maya was at Cam's desk before he could even get up.

"Eager are we?" He questioned her with a smile. "Skip it" She gave him a hug and had him explain what happened.

"Zig asked about you and I said I had no clue. He pushed me into the locker and started yelling. After that, that was a blur. Just fists, yelling, and bruses."

"And your punishes?" She could see a twitch in Cams face as she mentioned it. "Detention for the rest of the week. They let it go easy since It was in self defense."

The rest of the 5 minutes was wasted in laughing, middle fingers twords Zig, and smiles. She was so luckey to have Cam. And she was sure Cam was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Review and fave! Kind of short, and remeber. I take all suggestions into view! ;D And for those who dont know, The magic four ones wish is percisly at 11:11. Its said to be the best time for a wish.


	4. The Truth Comes out

Thanks for the reviews and fave's guys! Some of you hit the story right on the nose, haha. Ive figured out on my new fanfic after this one (and no, I do not know when I am going to end this). Its either going to be Warriors(The book series on cats in clans) Or Pokemon(Yes, Ik. Childish but still fun). Tell me whatcha think! Enjoy! (Thanks for the help guys. I switched some names up in here, lol! Anyways, its now upgraded for the correct names)

* * *

It was a new day. Friday. Maya yawned, and wipeing her eyes. She just got into school and at her locker. Today she was a little late, but she dident care. Cam was out of detention today. However, one thing bad was happeneing ever since the day of the fight. Tori wasn't talking to her. (Katie being Zig's girlfriend). They'd give looks in the hallways. And in they're band class. Thank god that was theyre only class together.

Cam was standing at her locker, waiting for her. He still had little bruses and Maya had to force herself to keep quiet. "Hey", she said enthusiasticly. "Whats up?" She asked. She was already putting books back in her locker along with her coat and bookbag. "Nothing much, just grounded for a long time" Maya's eyes automaticly opened wide. "Why? It wasnt your fault! It was in self defense!" Maya could have gone on and on, but she knew it was worthless. Cam just looked at her locker. "It was in self defense... right?" She asked.

"Yes, Of course! Why would you ask that?" He just kept staring at her locker.. Today was going to be a weird day. He couldnt look at her. Maya shrugged it off. _He must be embaressed._

_"_I also have class detention. For all the periods up to lunch." He kept looking at her locker, his face getting blushey.

"Why!" She blurted out. "Why did you get class detention? Why can you not look at me?!" Cam looked her in the eyes for the first time that morning.

"The school is really strict over fighting... since the day the one dude brought a knife to school." His face was expressionless.

"Fine" Maya grabbed her French binder, book and slammed her locker back into place. She left Cam standing there, walking off to her French class. Many thoughts were running through her head. _Why were they going so hard on him? _On her way to French, she found Tori and Zig talking and sitting on the bench. Maya was so mad, she felt like her hair had turned to flames and her head was going to explode.

She walked right up to him, and got as close she could without being repusled by her thoughts. "Why!" She screamed, making Tori get up from her seat, facing Maya. "What did you do to Cam! He can hardly look at me now that you punched him! I guess you deserve all the punches he gave you in self defense you rat bastard!"

Tori looked equally as mad as Maya. "What do you mean! Cam punched Zig first! Maybe thats why he cant look you in the face" She took a long breath and raised her voice again. "Maybe, he figured out hes just a useless son of a bitch!" The next thing she knew, they were rolling on the floor. Slapping, hair pulling, anything they could get theyre hands on they used. People after people piled up around them, screaming words she seemed to not understand with the blood roaring in her ears.

Zig was trying to pull them away, along with a few other teachers. While Maya was flailing around, she felt her foot collide with something in midair. _Dang that must have hurt, sorry whoever that was! _She thought. Teachers pulled them away from eachother, throwing them into the nearest classroom. Teacher after Teacher were giving them lectures, which ended in Maya just nodding. The whole time they were talking to her, all she could think of was Cam. _Why did he lie to me?_

* * *

Wow... I really bitched up Katie there huh? Anyway, Review Review Review! Please! (Remeber, tell me about my choices in my next story, I'm torn.)


End file.
